Revenge
by Maiden Fighter
Summary: Someone drugs Tyler at a party, wanting revenge against Reid. Reid finds Tyler just after he's assaulted. What will Reid do to the people that hurt is Baby Boy? Repost: Story has some changes in it. Enjoy


**My first ever slash fic. I hope it's alright.**

**Title:**Revenge**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Pairing**: Reid/Tyler**  
Disclaimer: **_The Covenant _isn't mine. If it was there would be more bromance**  
Summary: **Reid/Tyler - Someone drugs Tyler at a party, wanting revenge against Reid. Reid finds Tyler just after he's assaulted. What will Reid do to the people that hurt is Baby Boy? **  
Warnings: **Slash, violence

Tyler blinked as he glanced around at tonight's club of choice. The walls were covered in cracks and stains, the shoddy paint job leaving chips everywhere. A dense fog slowly rolled along the club floor obstructing all of the faces of Tyler's friend. The smell of sweat and sex clung to the moving silhouettes. Strobe lights flashed through the fog against the grinding bodies, illuminating the dark club.

It was Reid's idea to get the group together and go out. Have some fun, cut loose, he said. Tyler didn't even know way he had come, it wasn't like he was going to have fun tonight, but you don't say no to Reid. Tyler wasn't disappointed when he entered the club. Once through those doors, his blonde friend had drifted off into the crowd, leaving him standing alone amongst the grinding bodies of drunk party goers.

Murmuring under his breath, Tyler made his way to an empty booth on the other side of the club. Weaving through dancing couples, he found himself unharmed as he reached the booth. Sliding into the seat, Tyler looked through the crowd for his best friend. He was hard to spot, once Tyler did he rolled his eyes. Reid was grinding up against anything that would allow him, without a care in the world.

Lost in his thoughts, Tyler never noticed as someone entered his little personal bubble. He blinked owlishly, as a pretty blonde, holding two plastic cups, sat down across from him in the booth. She smiled slightly, shifting nervously in her seat and slid one of the cups towards Tyler. The bright coloured alcoholic drink sloshing on to the table as she moved the cup.

Tyler frowned in confusion, not understanding why a random girl would want to sit anywhere near him. However, he refused to be rude and took a hold of the offered cup. Normally Tyler didn't drink when he went out, knowing that he had a low tolerance for alcohol, however, after being ditched by Reid, he could careless at the moment.

"Um . . . Thank you," he stuttered with a shy smile, over the pounding music.

"Welcome," the girl's smile grew, her teeth shining in the dark club.

Tyler watched as she took a swig of her own poison of choice and reached a free hand across the table.

"Bella," she introduced.

Tyler blinked again, confusion still bubbling in the front of his mind, but he shook Bella's hand anyway. Along with introduced himself.

"Tyler Sims" Bella tilted her head to the side, a frown etched on to her pretty face as she tried to hear over the music.

"Tyler," she nodded, trying out the name for herself, "Neat."

Tyler nodded and raised his plastic cup to drink. As the alcohol burnt down his throat, he didn't notice Bella smirk into her own cup.

As the blonde finished her drink, two more appeared on the table. Bella slid another one over to Tyler's side of the table and began to drink her own. Tyler finished her first drink and let his eyes linger on the second cup.

"Go for it," Bella offered, "It's yours."

Tyler smiled at the girl in thanks and gulped down half the glass. The next 30 minutes were spent mindlessly talking about random things. School, past times and friends. Tyler blamed the unknown alcoholic beverage for rambling on and on to Bella. But Bella never stopped him, in fact, she became very interested in the names of his friends. By his fifth drink, Tyler was becoming increasingly dizzy. The room spun, and the flashing lights only making it worse.

Groaning, Tyler put down his half empty cup back onto the table. The next thing to hit the table was his head. Tyler willed the room to stop, turning his head to the side. He let out a whine. The room still spun.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, a hint of something in her voice.

"M'head feels w-weird."

"Thought you could hold your liquor better then that," Bella remarked, "Maybe some fresh air will do you some good."

"M-maybe."

Bella stood up with a spring in her step, strange for the amount of alcohol she had consumed, and offered a hand to the confused teen. Tyler took a few moments to steady his vision, before reaching out and taking a hold of the outstretched hand.

As soon as Tyler latched on to her hand, Bella pulled him through the dancing crowd. Not caring who she barged through to get to the other side, Tyler was just along for the ride. His head was heavy and feeling quite fuzzy, Tyler thought he heard someone call he name over the music, but couldn't sure and didn't really care.

"'Ere's . . . 'oney . ." Words drifted around the alley, Tyler barely making out what was being said.

"All . . . here . . . e's yours," Tyler recognized Bella's voice, even as it drifted further and further away.

"Hey!" A voice from behind made Tyler spin around, he let go of the wall to face where the male voice came from.

*CRUNCH!*  
_  
_The moment Tyler looked behind himself all he felt was pain. A nasty uppercut was sent to his stomach and the sheer force of the punch was enough to cause the brunet to double over. This was not a good idea, as hands grabbed a hold of his head and brought it down, hard, against someone's knee. Tyler whimpered as his blood spurted out.__

The brunet couldn't understand why this was happening to him. However, he could feel a number of hands grabbing his arms and holding them behind his back. Tyler couldn't make out any features of his attackers, through is haze filled mind. The only thing that stood out was the raw hatred shining in the leader's eyes as he pounded away at Tyler's body and face. All Tyler could wonder about was, what he had done to deserve this beating._  
_  
Then the punching stopped, and the figures behind him let go of his arms. Tyler legs were just about to give out when a hand shot out and gripped his throat. The momentum of the hand caused Tyler's head to fly backwards, hitting into the wall. The brunet gasped for breath and his hands gripped at the choking force. The offending hand squeezed tighter and slammed Tyler's head against the wall, hard enough to cause bits of the bricks to fall off.

Tyler tried to blink away the stars that blinded him but it was difficult. The leader brought his face close to the brunet's ear and whispered harshly, "You're going to let Garwin see what happens when you try and cheat money away from me!"

The words barely registered in Tyler's mind, but he understood what they implied. Reid. Bloody Reid. Once again Reid had done something to annoy someone and Tyler was again taking the punishment for the blonde.

He felt his head collide with the wall once again before the hand removed itself from his throat. With nothing else to hold him up, Tyler felt his body fall. His eyes were closed when he crashed to the ground his head bouncing off of the concrete. Blood oozed from his wounds and Tyler could feel bruises beginning to form. Just before the darkness consumed him, the brunet felt the three men kick him a final time in the ribs and the stomach.

Then the pain stopped, as did the yelling and kicking. Tyler lay dead to the world, blood dripping from his injures and his face battered and bruised. His chest barely moved and anyone that walked passed would have thought he was a corpse. The world tilted and every went black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

When he opened his eyes, Tyler was unsure of where he was and how he got there. The dark room spun badly at first, before slowly settling down. With the pounding in his head, Tyler was unable to establish his current location.

Looking around, he could determine that he was no longer in the alley behind the club, or by the sounds of no where near the club. He could feel a mattress underneath his body and a pillow under his head. Moving his head to the side caused pain to explode. It was the same with his body.

Tyler could feel bruise upon bruise across his chest, stomach and even on his face. However, he couldn't feel the slickness of blood on his body. With care, Tyler managed to raise his hand to his forehead, to the place he was sure had connected to the concrete in the bashing. There was no gapping wound with oozing blood, to Tyler's surprise. Instead, what felt like a band aid was covering the cut.

A whimper escaped Tyler's mouth as he tried to sit up. A quick flurry of footsteps made it to the bed and Tyler could feel the presence of another near him. Not quiet sure who it could be, Tyler turned.

Shuffling slightly, Tyler looked up at the figure towering over him. His eyes widening at the sight of Reid looking directly at him. Anger registered in Reid's eyes, but there was also a hint of something else there. Reid reached out and did a completely un-Reid action. He tenderly brushed hair off of Tyler's forehead, while looking over his injured body.

"I didn't think they were fucken serious Ty," he whispered, "Didn't think they had the balls to do anything."

Tyler said what he usually did in these situations, "I-it's okay, Reid. I'm okay."

Reid just looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"Okay?!" Reid nearly yelled in disbelief , "You were fucken' beaten because of some stupid shit I did. Instead of being men and attacking me. They go after my only friend that stands by me through thick and thin."

Tyler tried to sit up but Reid lightly placed a hand on his unbruised shoulder and pushed him back towards the bed. Tyler frowned slightly, confusion etched on to his forehead. Reid's face showed great sadness and regret, both emotions Tyler wasn't used to seeing on his friend.

Reid lent down and put his forehead against Tyler's and whispered, "I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't gotten there in time."

Tyler blinked slowly up at Reid, not quiet understanding this Reid look-a-like.

"I can't lose you Ty. You're the only one I can't lose."

Tyler looked up into Reid's eyes, searching for something that would tell him what was going through Reid's mind. Something was amiss and it made Tyler nervous. He could only lay there, still as a board, as Reid lent forward. Lips connected with his own and Tyler's mind went blank. The kiss was short and sweet, Reid's lips leaving his own within seconds.

"I'm sorry Tyler," Reid crawled over Tyler's prone body and onto the other side of the bed. Carefully he laid next to Tyler and placed an arm around his still body. Once Reid had stopped moving, Tyler turned his head and faced his friend.

"I am fine Reid," Tyler whispered once he found his voice, "I'm not going anywhere."

The End

**How was that? Any good or was it crap. I'd like to hear your thoughts on this story.**

**A.N.**

**I had to change a few things in this story, and I now plan to make this into a chapter story so look forward for more to come.**


End file.
